


Unaccustomed

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: It's not what it seems [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fast Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Multi, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean has many special desires and sometimes it is difficult to figure the differences just from the Hunter’s shown/expressed intensity.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: It's not what it seems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623124
Kudos: 7





	Unaccustomed

**Author's Note:**

> Just some... stupidity that is no Beta and obviously not from a native... But i felt like it today and hope as always that you will get some entertainment and distraction out of it. ^^)

Unaccustomed SPN FF

“Jeeeez you suck at this…!” Dean commented nonchalant, sighing in his boredom while lifting his upper body from the bed, supporting himself on his bent arms.

Castiel looked up a bit irritated at the comment, but as usual not affected by the Hunter’s attitude in any other way.  
“Wasn’t that supposed to be the point?”  
The Angel only wondered, frowning and with his slightly tilted head.

# ***

“No!”  
Dean sounded frustrated.  
“First you lick at one spot, some spot, any spot you like…, some point you find nice and fitting…”  
The deep voice explained a bit more insisting.  
“…you lick around and make it soft…”  
“…and THAN you really carefully nibble at the skin…, just a bit.”  
Dean went on.

“But I could bite it?” Castiel questioned matter of fact, and obviously not getting the essential differences Dean was trying to teach him.

Sam had to suddenly stop, one hand hovering above the Motel-room doorknob as he hesitated and with a deep frown leaned in to listen to that awkward conversation.

“If you bite it right away you miss the whole pleasure when sucking it…” Dean almost growled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“These balls are very delicate, you do not just bite them!” He insisted while Sam flinched back in utter confusion, unsure what he had heard just now.

“But I would get much faster results just biting at the balls.” Castiel insisted on his part, still not getting the point and actually angering Dean.

“NO!...” The older Winchester finally snapped.  
“Just…don’t bit them, at all…!” The deep void sounded very unhappy by now.  
“Just…listen ok,… so you will do it right…” 

“There is just one perfect way to appreciate those incredible hot, perfectly even balls…” Dean enthused, his voice becoming much gentler again in his praising.

There was a short pause and Sam imagined their Angel nodding in acceptance.

“See, when you lick along the outer skin it is that slight saltiness that gives the first important sensation, so you lick it.”  
“And when it has become soft and smooth on/under your tongue, than you nibble, just a tiny bit, you don’t want to destroy anything.”  
“And only at the last moment…, you bite down…! …a tini tiny bit to break the skin.” Dean went on in his enthusiastic explanations while Sam suddenly felt the urge to cover his crotch in some phantom pain.

“So I do bite.” Castiel wanted to make sure, leaving Dean to make a grunting sound.

“Only now ok, …when you can feel the surface giving in, than you take a part, kinda half of it between your lips, not to tight, not to squeeze it…, just to hold it in place…, and than you suck…softly…!” 

“No, that…you don’t need to do it….now,….ok…well, here…do it like that…”  
“A bit wider…”  
“That’s…uhm…yeah ok… Maybe…, you should work on that buddy…”  
“But yeah it’s a start…”

Sam listened to the bed springs squeaking in complaint at some movement going on, his frown deepening in worry.

“So then I suck?” Castiel questioned, his deep, raspy voice just as unbothered of anything as always.  
“yeahhh…”  
Dean breathed, his voice in contrast full of awe and appreciation over an incredible experience.

“There will be warm liquid all over and you just let it slowly run down your tongue and throat… It will work without you doing anything more but if something is left you can take the spot again and gently suck the rest out…”

Sam could hear, literally feel the excitement and desire in his Brother’s voice, making his body shiver and his hands shake.

“I like to lick it out and around so I get it all, but I guess that is an individual decision.” Dean mentioned contemplatively but with deep affection in his tone, and Sam felt like he needed a break.

“But…what do I do with the rest than?”  
Castiel interfered in his obvious irritation.

“Ahhh…that is the cherry on top…” Dean enthused again.  
“You get your own ‘hot sauce’ and dip the……”

The Hunter simply went on and finally Sam couldn’t stand out any longer, almost bursting into the room, his arms packed with the paper bags and the ordered Meals.  
He almost stumbled over the doorstep, almost hit the ground in his hurried move and immediately Sam was started at. 

Dean, sitting on the edge of his bed and deeply frowning in suspicion at his Brother’s clumsiness, and Cass, sitting on a chair at the small table, looking at the younger Winchester with open honest worry.

“Man you look pale…” Dean commented already getting up to take what his Brother had brought them. But not before asking for the most important part he had very admittingly insisted on before…

“Did you get my Cheese Balls?!” 

Dean questioned while immediately searching the paper bags, since he had promised Castiel a very unique, special experience of the best darn Things in the world!

End…


End file.
